


A Slightly Unusual Birth

by Kelkat9



Series: Time, Eternals and the Not Quite So Domestic LIfe [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Childbirth, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: No one expected the birth of Rose's and the Doctors first child to be normal.  The alien Vikings and the Ogres may have surprised even their Torchwood friends and family but no one would let that diminish this very special day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday story for whoinwhoville, larxenethefirefly and lastincurableromantic, all of whom are wonderful, talented and nice people who I wish I could hug in person :) Originally posted at Teaspoon in 2014

It was to be expected that the birth of Rose and the Doctor's first child would be anything but normal. Rose's pregnancy had been a volatile cocktail of out of control hormones causing numerous odd behaviours such as weird cravings, strange dreams and mood swings. One moment she might be focused on a never ending need to shag her lovely part alien husband; whilst the next, raging at the injustice that there was no banana flavoured peanut brittle; or crying her heart out when her pot of petunias died.

Added into the mix was a good dose of alien. Her baby had exhibited enhanced telepathic abilities with a need for mental stimulation that kept his father up all night lecturing on everything from theoretical quantum physics, the chemical composition of Trisilicate; recreational math games and reading him a few bits of Harry Potter.

It hadn't been dull for Rose, the Doctor and their friends at Torchwood. There was even a not so secret betting pool in which all their friends had participated speculating when the baby would be born and if it would be amidst an alien invasion. Everyone ultimately concluded an alien invasion during the blessed event was a given. There were even contingency plans and contingency of the contingency plans. Pete liked to be thorough.

Where things in the pool became interesting was as to place and time. Agent Chelsea Mason had put fifty quid on the birth happening during a mission and whilst the Doctor was literally or figuratively tied up in the midst of said mission. This was, of course, presuming an alien invasion event.

Jake was more certain little part alien baby would make his appearance with a little more style. He swore it would happen at one of Jackie's charity events or maybe during a tea party or one of Tony's football games. The flirtatious and suave Agent Jack Harkness, soon to be Uncle Jack, decided the babe would be born on the TARDIS despite any assurances by the Doctor against TARDIS travel whilst Rose was in the final stages of her pregnancy. Jack didn't buy that for a moment. These were his time traveling best mates and the ones who had saved him from a life of eternal boredom and loneliness. They had as much zest for adventure as he did. Besides, he didn't think they could stay away from their beloved time ship for any length of time.

Dr. Malcolm Taylor was a little less certain and creative. Torchwood's most brilliant scientist, excepting the Doctor, chose a Torchwood birth. Malcolm's fiancée and Torchwood Archivist, Mandy, suggested the blessed event would occur at the Tyler mansion. Everyone snickered that if anyone could induce labour. it was Jackie Tyler.

It was all guesswork. The Doctor refused to say anything about timing which everyone thought odd given his propensity for babbling on about how brilliant said child would be. Rose wasn't around Torchwood much to give her opinion on the matter. In truth, attempts had been made to limit her appearance at Torchwood due to her rather unusual pregnancy side effects and symptoms. But banning Agent Tyler turned out rather embarrassing for Torchwood. Trouble followed Rose even pregnant and even to an ice cream shop where she met two alien juvenile delinquents out on an impromptu ice cream robbery escapade which she handled before Torchwood even got wind of it.

After that, and a quick meeting between Pete, the Doctor and Jake, it was decided it was safer for everyone, including any wandering aliens, to not bar Rose completely from Torchwood. She was still on inactive duty but was consulted on a few cases and given a few research projects. Pete hoped this would keep the possibility of an interstellar incident at a minimum.

Thus, Rose continued helping Torchwood here and there. Mixed with her part time duties, a few shopping trips with Jackie, helping the Doctor with the TARDIS garden and bonding with her little alien baby as he developed. Even when Rose broached the subject of when said baby would finally be born with the Doctor, he was still a bit sketchy.

"Really Rose, he'll be here when he's ready," he lectured one night in bed focused on some piece of alien tech he was sonicing.

Rose didn't even care he had his tongue stuck out or was wearing his sexy specs. She was miserable with pillows stacked up around her trying to find a comfortable position to lay which was near impossible. She was hot, had twinges in places she didn't want to think about (and not the fun kind) felt huge, unattractive and had a half alien baby poking at her mind and thoughts all day and night.

"You're the Time Lord, you must have an idea," she insisted as she turned on her side, shifting pillows to support her back and baby bump.

"It's bloody hot in here," she complained and felt a comforting hum from their sentient house as the temperature dropped several degrees.

The Doctor glared at the ceiling and muttered about being out numbered as he slid out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and dressing gown swearing he could see his breath.

Rose threw a pillow hitting him in the back of the head. He sighed as and bent over to retrieve said pillow. Not even the sight of his lovely arse improved Rose's mood.

"It's not my fault. I can't get comfortable and I just get so burning hot. I know my feet are swollen but I can't even see them and I'm so tired and…" Tears fell down her face. "I love my baby but I want it over already! It's been a bloomin' ten and a half months!"

The Doctor rushed over, crawling across their large bed, fluffing pillows, propping a few under her very swollen feet. He started to rub her calves.

"What can I do to make it better?" he asked in earnest.

Rose rolled her head on the pillow and looked at him. "Talk to him. Tell him it's time to come out and Mummy really would like to see her feet again."

The Doctor grinned more than she appreciated and he knew that. He pressed his fingers into certain pressure points on her swollen ankles and feet until he watched her relax into the pillow fort she'd built around her. "Mmmmmmm," she hummed as she relaxed.

He continued working his fingers up, down and around, stroking her at various pressure points, his fingers pressing on the bottom of her feet and massaging each toe until her breathing evened out. The Doctor released a slow breath. Despite what Rose thought, he had been paying close attention to the progression of her pregnancy.

There had been a few tense moments for him. It wasn't that Rose did anything she shouldn't. It was how her body was reacting. She wasn't entirely human and being pregnant with his child was throwing her already fluctuating biology into overdrive. He had made a few subtle changes to her diet when he noticed her energy levels dropping or certain vitamin and minerals being depleted.

Then there was her hormone levels which frankly terrified him and not just because his beautiful, clever wife was exhibiting peculiar and worrisome cravings or a sudden desire to test his frankly magnificent libido. This was about her suddenly staring at nothing and growing quiet, not responding to him for one hour eleven minutes and thirty two point one seconds. Or that time she glowed in her sleep speaking in high old Gallifreyan

He didn't tell her. There was a heavy guilt on him for keeping the secret but he just wanted to keep her safe and didn't know what the stress of her worrying would do. Eventually, the odd symptoms stopped and her body seemed to stabilize. He suspected part of that was due to his sentient home intervening and manipulating the unusual temporal energy that saturated their abode. It still gnawed at him that he didn't know for certain; but he was so very grateful for her improvement, he didn't care. He'd have faced a thousand Eternal chores or innumerable Torchwood Missions just to keep her safe and with him. A life without her was unthinkable.

Thus, if Rose needed a foot massage; a 2 a.m. chip run or a trip to the Fariklo Nebula for that chocolate you could only get in that one special shop she loved, he would make it happen. After all, he was the Doctor, Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm and future daddy to one improbable and impossible child. Have TARDIS will run and fetch was his new motto.

She wiggled her toes and he felt the worry ebb away to be replaced by such awe and happiness. There would be a baby soon, their child, one they made together. A little piece of Rose would be running around and finding trouble. And the Doctor was so excited!

His thoughts regarding their child darting around the house, playing in the TARDIS garden and learning about time and space were soon being sensed by Rose. She smiled as she lay on her pillows.

"I want that too you know," she murmured with closed eyes.

"Soon," he responded.

She snorted. "That a technical Time Lord measure?"

He leaned over and pressed a kiss on top of her foot. "I'll be able to narrow it down soon. Time lines go a bit wonky around you and the little one."

Her eyes popped open and she propped up on her elbows looking concerned at her rather large stomach. "Is he all right? It's not bad is it? She asked worriedly, thinking the worst.

He crawled up next to her and placed a hand on her abdomen, feeling their son reacting to him. "Everything's fine. You're fine and so is he," he assured her and patted her stomach. "This is us. We are complicated and we're not meant to know our own future. Things will happen when they're meant to. It's not like humans know exactly when their offspring will be born."

Rose plopped back on her pillows and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, but they sort of have an idea and they don't have an alien baby playing peek-a-boo in their dreams," she complained with a sigh.

The Doctor inhaled and looked pointed at her belly whispering to their baby about a time and place.

"What about sex?" Rose asked suddenly.

The Doctor's head shot up. "Sex?" he asked, his voice pitching as he arched a brow at her.

"Yeah, Mum said a good hard shag can get things going. You know, trigger labour."

"Rose! You just violated the no mention of your mother's name whilst we are in bed rule!" He shuddered in emphasis.

"No, you said she wasn't allowed in our bedroom and why are you changing the subject?" she asked. "I mean you never turn down sex."

His pause was his downfall.

"You don't wanna shag me," she cried miserably and tried to turn away from him. "I'm as big as the TARDIS and it turns you off," she cried out, sniffling.

"What?" he gasped. "No, no no!" he denied and snuggled up to her as she lay on her side facing away from him.

"Rose, I love you!" he assured and kissed her shoulder.

"No you don't! I'm a huge, gassy, constantly pissing space whale. I can't run with you and I'm tying you down when all you want to do is run off in the TARDIS," she mumbled, crying.

"Rose Tyler, you stop right there!" he admonished. "I love you, all of you, pregnant or not. In fact, I love you even more because you're pregnant! Look at you, fostering life, growing our child and your body working so hard to nurture him. I only wish I could do more to help you."

"But…but you don't want me," she croaked, her voice hitching.

He leaned over her, wrapping an arm around her waist and laying his hand on her lower belly. He kissed and nuzzled her neck. "Of course I want you, miss our morning shags, sexy shower time, having naked movie night fun and all that but not when you don't feel up to it."

"And if I feel up to it now?" she asked, tracing her fingers over his hand as his stubbly cheek scratched her neck in a delightful way.

"Then I am more than willing, desiring and may have a few ideas I'd like to try out," he growled into her neck.

Rose giggled and shifted her bum against him intimately and making a happy noise as his hand wandered upward. Unfortunately, that's when sexy times came to an abrupt halt when she realized she had to pee yet again and maybe her breasts weren't up to sexy times that night. She cried and apologized. He held her gently and promised her it would be all right. Eventually, she fell asleep leaving the Doctor staring at the ceiling, calculating time lines and having a little Daddy to offspring talk about gestation, timing and how being born was an exciting adventure and wouldn't he like to try it?

-0-0-0-0-

The next week was Malcolm and Mandy's wedding. Rose was on a romantic high remembering how Malcolm and Mandy met, the adventures they'd shared and remembering her own wedding day. That euphoria translated into pre-wedding sex for her and the Doctor. Later that day, the Doctor would muse how their morning shag was the beginning to a chain of events that would culminate in one of the most important moments of his life.

The ceremony was held in the Tyler Mansion gardens once again decorated by the over the top wedding planner Fraunk who Jackie hired to oversee the event as a gift to Malcolm and Mandy. The roses were blooming. It was sunny, a cool breeze gently wafted the scent of flowers across the lavender petal strewn ceremony area. Rose wore a long, chiffon, orchid coloured gown and was Mandy's Matron of Honour. The Doctor fidgeted next to Malcolm as his best man muttering about the Tux of Doom and looking all around waiting for said doom to commence.

It was at the end of the ceremony when Rose felt her water break. She squeezed her eyes shut determined not to ruin Mandy and Malcolm's big moment. She didn't need to worry. A loud horn sounded and several enormous blonde men standing seven meters tall, dressed as Viking warriors transmatted around the wedding ceremony. This was followed by more echoing horns. A group of equally tall, green leather clad giant ogres with long braided black hair also appeared snarling at the Vikings.

"I knew it!" the Doctor shouted, punching his fist in the air as Reverend Mills who had officiated Rose and the Doctor's wedding sighed and shook his head. After all, once you'd survived a zombie infested wedding, what were Vikings and Ogres?

Fraunk, sitting near Jackie and Pete, jumped up, in in his immaculate brown suit and purple tie, ever the posh and organized wedding planner.

"No, no, I did not order the vickings. There are no vickings at this wadding. Dahling assistant!" he shouted, looking around the crowd of wedding guests, most of whom were staring at the aliens, some rolling their eyes and muttering, "Here we go again. Bloody Torchwood weddings." Whilst others pulled out their mobiles snapping pictures. A few ran away.

Jackie glared at Pete. Jack stood up with a smile, nodding at the Vikings. "This reminds me of a party I went to once. Valhallans really know how to…"

"I don't bloody care!" Jake interrupted. "What are going do and why are they here?"

"Well it's a wedding," Jack explained. "They only show up at important events like weddings, births and ohhhhhh." Jack stopped and stared at Rose.

Chelsea muttered a few curses. "She's gonna pop out a kid isn't she?"

"Ha, I knew it!" Jake crowed.

"Mandy said it would happen at the Tyler place so it's a tie," Chelsea snipped at him.

She turned to Jack scoping out the grounds. "What's the plan for containment?" she asked as she pulled a mini blaster out of her brassier, an action completely at odds with the formal purple wrap dress she wore.

Jack grinned. "I love a prepared woman."

Jake pulled out two pieces of a laser rifle out of his trousers which he assembled and powered up.

Jack laughed. "And a prepared man!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing bringing weapons to a wedding!" Jackie shouted, hands on her hips.

"We remember the last wedding," Jake reminded her, grinning with unholy glee as he ran a hand over his pulse rifle.

Jack stepped forward. "Look, I don't think this has as much to do with us as it does with why they're here." More horns sounded and a spear flew through the air and impaled one of the Ogres.

"Oh Shit," Jack breathed. "We need to get Rose out of here."

Jackie's eyes widened and she turned to Pete. "Do something! Our pregnant daughter is here and I won't have my grandson born in the middle of some alien scuffle."

Rose bent over groaning and dropped her flowers. Mandy was immediately at her side. Malcolm was too busy staring at the ogres and gripping his hair. The Doctor was bouncing. "Malcolm look at them! They're Ogremeisters! I've never seen one up close and the Valhallans! Ohhh this is gonna be…"

"Doctor!" Rose telepathically called out.

His jaw dropped open "Ohhh this is gonna be one exciting birth," he commented.

"B..bbirth?" Malcolm stuttered. "The Ogres are pregnant?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, Rose is in labour! Come on, Malcolm my friend, time to welcome a new species into the world!"

Malcolm bore a look of confusion his gaze bouncing from Ogres to Vikings to Rose. It was Mandy's bright smile as her white gown fluttered in the wind that grounded him. He grinned back at her and followed the Doctor over as they and the reverend helped Rose into the house just as the ground vibrated from a clash between Vikings and Ogres. Tents flew through the air as the two giant species grunted, skewered and smashed each other to the ground.

Fraunk was all in a tizzy but smiled as soon as he saw Jack. "My lovely, Yack! Pless tell Fraunk you half a plan for the alliens crushing the wadding."

Jack winked. "Don't worry, Fraunk, we have it handled. You just keep everyone inside and help the Doctor with Rose. I think we're about to have a baby."

Fraunk's eyes lit up and he lifted his hands to his face. "The baybay! Oh Fraunk knows what to do. A wadding and a baybay! Fabolous!" He turned and ran toward the house shouting for his assistant and pulling out his mobile to tap out some texts.

"Right, Tyler Delivery commenced. Wedding Planner sorted," Chelsea announced as she looked around for resources. "Neutralize alien threat. Blasters? Bombs? Freeze rays? What's the plan?"

"I love her," Jake announced and then looked at Jack expectantly.

He sighed. "They're here because something important is happening. These species are sensitive to pivotal moments in time and space. That baby is a new species and important. He's born of two people just wreaking of temporal energy and touched by Eternals. He could be the beginning or end of the universe for all we know so we have to keep him safe. The Ogres have a reputation for stealing things of power. They more than likely want the baby. The Valhallans want to protect him. That's what they do and afterward they have a hell of party. If they win, that is."

A Valhallan flew through the air and crashed into some cars parked off to the side of the house. Car alarms blared and soon there was an explosion as the creature stood up shouting and ran back into the fight holding a large axe in his hand.

"We have to get them away from the house," Pete ordered, now in Torchwood mode. "Jack, can you draw them away?

Jack rubbed his face and then smiled. "Remember that urn we found in Hyde Park that the Doctor said was oozing temporal energy?"

Pete pulled out his mobile and barked a few commands. "Parker is teleporting it over here." Pete's phone beeped. He sighed and gripped his ginger hair. "Rose is definitely in labour. They've taken her to the wine cellar for security."

He paused and directed a hard look at Jack. "Get them away from here. That's my grandson about to be born. Don't think I won't hesitate to declare a planetary emergency and call out the RAF for an air strike before I allow some pissant aliens to hurt my family. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Jack agreed. He looked at Chelsea and Jake. "No one touches our family. These things like temporal energy. I've got my fair share. I touch that urn and I'll light up like a Christmas tree - enough to catch their attention. I'll lead them away."

"And then what?" Chelsea asked sharply, not liking this plan.

"I'll think of something."

"You're not going alone," Jake said in a voice that conveyed there would be no arguments.

"Jake…"

"No arguments!" he shouted, his face hard and serious. "I've been at Torchwood longer and I outrank you. You and me are doing this. Chels, secure the house."

Chelsea growled her disapproval but did as Jake asked. "Just watch your arses and get back here before I have to tell Rose you got kidnapped by a bunch greedy Ogres. Don't think Commander Jackie would like that very much either!" Chelsea fired up her blaster and stalked toward the house, shouting orders at catering staff still scrambling around the grounds.

A Torchwood agent dressed all in black appeared in a flash carrying a metal case which he handed to Jack. Jack nodded at the man and ordered him to find Chelsea to hold the perimeter around the house.

"You ready?" Jake asked, holding the pulse rifle pointed toward the sky.

Jack smiled and patted the case. "Always."

"I'll get the car."

Jack grinned and opened the case. "I'll bring the party."

It didn't take long for Jack to grab the attention of the Ogres who howled the moment he touched the urn and began zeroing in on him. Soon, it was a stampede of giant Ogres followed by the Vikings although not all the Vikings. Two stayed behind, standing tall and proud at either ends of the house. Chelsea groaned and called for someone that could translate old Norse.

Whilst Jack and Jake were on the Ogre run, things inside the mansion were not as calm as Fraunk would like. The guests were entertained and well fed. In the wine cellar, however, Rose was beginning to question the whole natural childbirth idea. In fact, she was cursing and making accusations involving the Doctor's ability to procreate, his time sense and poor fashion choices.

"You had to bloody wear the tux today didn't ya?" Rose shouted as she leaned against a wall practicing her breathing while the Doctor soniced a sheet and laid it out on the floor with properly soniced pillows to make things as sterile as possible.

"It's not my fault," he whinged. Fraunk made me wear it! Blame him!"

Rose relaxed as the labour pain eased up. She rubbed the base of her spine as she straightened. "Yeah, well he's not here." Rose looked around. She hadn't realized where they were taking her earlier as she had been preoccupied trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing after he water broke. "We're in the wine cellar. Why aren't we upstairs in a bedroom?"

"Ohhh you know, thought we might need a little nip to get through everything and Pete does have a lovely stock of merlot right now," he mumbled as Jackie barrelled down the stairs, her pale pink gown swirling around her.

She shoved sheets, blankets and a first aid kit at the Doctor and ran over to Rose. She wrapped her arms around her. Rose flinched and leaned against the wall, just breathing.

"How long have you been in labour?" Jackie asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"I dunno. My water broke at the ceremony but…"

"But what?" Jackie shrieked.

Rose winced and rubbed the small of her back. "Well my back was aching a bit on the way over."

Jackie turned to the Doctor, fire in her eyes. "You brought her to the wedding in labour!"

He looked at Rose his face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

Rose leaned her forehead against the wall. "Doctor, I think it was the shagging."

"Shagging! Why you…you pervy, self-centred…"

"Mum! Stop it. I mean it wasn't all his fault and at least it worked and little alien offspring is on his way. I was sort of tired of bein' pregnant and ohhhhh." She winced and swallowed.

"Rose, sweetheart, let me call a real doctor," Jackie pleaded, a hand resting on Rose's shoulder.

"No, Mum, the Doctor's delivering the baby. He's the only one who understands what's happening and what the baby needs," she insisted, exhaled and pushed off the wall.

"My grandbaby's not being born in a flipping wine cellar!" she shouted, arms flailing in the air.

The house shook and dust filled the air. Jackie stared at the ceiling, clasping her hands nervously.

"The wine cellar is the safest place in the house at the moment," the Doctor lectured. "And I'm not risking Rose or our baby anywhere else just because you think this is not an appropriate birthing location. Now, I need tea, lots of tea, bottled water, ice, some jammy dodgers and more blankets."

Jackie furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side considering his odd request.

"Mum just get him what he asked for!" Rose shouted.

With a sigh and muttering about nutter aliens and how her grandbaby better not take after his father, she ran up the stairs.

Rose looked over at him and smiled. "Tea and jammy dodgers?"

"Well this could take a while and I didn't eat breakfast and I'm a bit peckish… and tea! Free radicals and tannins! We could both use a good cuppa."

"I don't know if I should slap or kiss you?" she joked.

He walked over to her and cupped her pale cheek. "I wish you'd told me earlier."

"Yeah, me too. I just didn't think…" She teared up as a loud explosion sounded.

He pulled her gently toward him and rubbed small circles on her back. "Don't worry about that," he said with a quiet assuredness. "Jack and Jake are handling it."

"How do you know?"

He pulled away, smiled and tapped his temple with his sonic. "Jack sent me a little telepathic message. Things should quiet down soon. Now, we have other priorities. He ran his sonic down her body and looked at it. "It's going to be a bit yet. Let's try and get you comfortable." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple sending her telepathic assurances of love and that he would protect her and the baby.

Both he and Rose removed their formal wear. He was peeled down to trousers and an untucked white dress shirt. Rose was wearing his undershirt with his jacket over her shoulders. He created a comfortable place for her to lounge, helped her to breath and began initiating a strong telepathic link so he could monitor her, the baby and help with pain.

-0-0-0-

Four hours later, Rose entered active labour. Jackie and Mandy were with her. She tearfully apologized to Mandy who just as tearfully told her she was glad she could there. Things began intensifying before long.

"It's too fast,' Jackie complained to the Doctor.

The Doctor knelt between Roses legs and looked up at Jackie, an excited glint in his eyes. "Ohhh Jackie, not for us! Rose and I like to do things the exciting way! Don't we Rose?" he asked, peering up over her distended belly.

Rose was panting, sweat slick hair plastered to her forehead and glared at him. "Exciting! You try pushing something the size of a football out of your body and tell me how excitin' it is!"

"You're doing brilliant, Rose!" he encouraged in an enthusiastic voice.

"If he says this is brilliant again, you can slap him, Mum!" Rose growled, perspiration coating her flushed face as she panted and breathed through her labour pain.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, I'll keep himself in line. Just focus on your breathing. Jackie shot the Doctor a few pointed glares for good measure as she held Rose's hand.

The Doctor moved to Rose's other side opposite Jackie. "Shouldn't you be tending to party guests?"

"My daughter's in labour!" she shouted.

Rose's breath hitched and she arched up. "Doctor!"

He pressed two fingers to her temple, closed his eyes and his jaw clenched. He was breathing in sync with her as her fingers tightened around his hand. They both breathed out together as the pain passed. When he looked up Jackie was crying.

"Oh my God you're feeling her labour," she said tearfully.

"Well, sort of, I mean I'm trying to reroute the neural impulses from her brain so I can divert some of her…"

"Doctor," Rose warned in a cranky voice. She was in no mood for a technical ramble.

"Yes, Jackie, I'm trying to ease her pain. He looked down at Rose watching her nose wrinkle up as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired already," she murmured, her head lolling to the side.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're doing fine."

Chelsea burst down the stairs. "Do you speak ancient Norse?" she demanded and looked down at Rose. "Isn't that kid out yet?"

Rose glared. "No, he's bloomin' taking his time and whadda you mean Norse?" Mandy dabbed Rose's forehead with a damp flannel.

The Doctor looked up, his eyebrows raised. "I speak over three million…"

"Fine," Chelsea cut him off. "Upstairs now. We have a crisis. The Vikings think they need to watch the kid pop out and they're getting insistent."

Rose sat part of the way up. "You tell them they bloody will not!"

"Really?" the Doctor whispered in a soft awed voice.

"Doctor, No!" Rose shouted. "I'm not pushing this kid out in front of an audience."

"Rose they just want to honour us and it's a sign of respect. They're here to see you and the baby are safe." Rose looked less than impressed. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Ah yes, I'll just pop upstairs and have a chat."

"You're leaving her now?" Jackie shrieked. "She's in heavy labour!"

Yes well um Fraunk! That's it! He can stand in while I…" He waved his hand in the air. "Deal with over protective alien Vikings."

"Fraunk?" Jackie, Rose, Mandy and Chelsea all said in unison with a questioning tone.

Malcolm ran down the stairs. Mandy smiled. "Malcolm will do it and he has medical training. You'll help Rose, won't you Malcolm?" Mandy asked softly, smiling at her new husband, her wedding dress pooled around where she knelt.

Malcolm took one look at a glaring half naked Rose, nodded his head and fainted. "Malcolm!" Mandy shouted and ran over to him, feeling his pulse and dabbing his head with the wet flannel.

Chelsea hit speed dial on her mobile. "The groom is down, repeat the groom is down! Send in the Wedding Planner." There was a crashing sound like glass shattering. "Shit the alien Vikings!" she shouted, scowling at the ceiling.

The Doctor popped up. He looked down at Rose. "Sorry," he mouthed before sprinting up the stairs followed by Chelsea. They passed Fraunk on his way down. Fraunk stood at the foot of the stairs staring at Malcolm on the floor, Mandy, still in her white wedding gown, gently slapping his face, Rose laying amidst Jackie's pink Egyptian cotton sheets and Jackie who looked like she'd like a piece of those Vikings.

"My dear bride, Mrs. Tyler and Mauther to Bay, Fraunk ess here!" he declared and swished his hand through the air dramatically. He took off his Jacket and laid it over a wine rack, rolled up his sleeves and knelt by Rose's side.

"We are having a baybay!" He squeaked.

Rose reached up and grabbed him by the ear dragging his head down. "We! I'm having the flipping baby and you!" She squeezed his ear as a labour pain wracked her body and she gritted her teeth. "Are here to hold my bloody hand, bring my ice chips and tell me it's gonna be fine until that arsehole of a husband who did this to me gets back!" She let go of his now red ear and laid back, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Fraunk, reached up and to protect said yanked ear and nodded. "Yass, Fraunk will take care of everythang, little mauther." He looked frantically around the room and went to work, dampening more flannels, scooping ice out of the nearby cooler and somehow produced some aroma therapy oils from his pocket which he promised would "soothe our mauther and the little baybay."

Rose was focused on labour pains and her anger at the Doctor for not being there which she conveyed telepathically at her next labour pain. Things started happening much faster. Rose nearly broke Fraunk and Jackie's hands. Mandy cradled Malcolm in her lap as he stared in fascinated horror at the birth about to happen and babbled about babies, birth and looked at Mandy as if it just hit him that one day she would be the one giving birth.

"Baby" he gasped before plunking his head back in her lap and staring at the ceiling in shock. Mandy smiled and whispered how much she loved him. That seemed to perk him up and he smiled.

Rose looked over amid her pains. "Awwww they're so happy." Then another pain bracketed across her abdomen and she cursed and gritted her teeth. "Where is the bloody Doctor?"

Jackie looked at Fraunk. "Don't just sit there, do something! You're the coordinator — go coordinate my alien in laws arse back down here!"

Rose gasped. "Something…something's happening." Her legs trembled and her skin emitted a golden glow.

"Uh oh," Mandy said. "We should…"

Pete ran down the stairs sliding to stop and stared. "Bloody hell! She's glowing!" He looked at Fraunk whose eyes were round as he sat with his hands in the air. "My Mauther to bay has the healthy pregnancy gloo!"

Jackie stared at him. "Have you lost it! That's not any blooming glow. I mean she's glowing but like a…a I don't know what!" She looked at Pete. "Do something!"

Pete, ever the organized and calm Torchwood Director, pulled out his mobile and hit speed dial. "We have a Code Yellow. That's right, I said Yellow." He rang off and the house shook and then went silent as the lights flickered out, the only light coming off of Rose's skin. Everyone in the wine cellar stared in awe.

"Doctor!" she shouted as a labour pain hit her and she arched off the floor.

-0-0-0-

The Doctor arrived just in time to watch giant Vikings arguing and shouting in ancient Norse at the crowd outside the house who were trying to prevent an alien Viking invasion.

"Ohhhh this is not good," he babbled as he began tugging at his hair. He turned to Chelsea, still dressed in her long purple gown and gripping her blaster. "Oi, put that thing away and go fetch us a few bottles of Pete's good Whiskey — you know the stuff he keeps hidden in that secret panel in this library behind Dickens."

Chelsea snorted. "You think a drink is gonna stop them?"

"Trust me." He winked and walked up to the rowdy Vikings.

"Greetings noble and fierce warriors!" he said in fluent Norse, his arms held wide in welcome.

They looked at him suspiciously. "We come to bear witness to the glorious event that makes Valhalla itself tremble in anticipation!" One of the Vikings said in a booming Voice. "For generations it has been foretold a child would be born on a primitive, low level, mud hole of a world…"

"Watch it!" Chelsea shouted, carrying a crate of bottles which she banged down on the ground next to the Doctor, the bottles clinking in emphasis.

The Viking continued. "And this birth shall herald a new era of great change, expansion, glory, prosperity and booming fertility."

Chelsea looked the Doctor up and down. "Keep your fertility to yourself!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and smiled at the Vikings. "Yes, well superior genetics and all I can sort of see that and I'm sure Rose will be flattered but…"

"Bring forth the birthing!" the Viking commanded.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "That'll go over well with Commander Jackie," she muttered.

The Doctor ignored her. "About that, there's this tiny problem that the mother is feeling a little self-conscious and Ow!" he explained and rubbed is temple. "And cranky! She has a hell of telepathic slap. Must be some genetic…"

"Doctor," Chelsea said in a tight voice.

"Yes, we're honoured you're here but the mother wants a bit of privacy and considering I'm the father, I quite agree with her."

The Vikings growled.

"Uhhhh time for Plan B," he muttered. "But!" he shouted raising his hand in the air dramatically. "We invite you to celebrate with us! Yes, celebrate, have a drink, be merry and toast the birth and all that. You will share a drink with me?"

The Vikings stared at him and finally nodded.

"Molto Bene!" he shouted, bouncing and began sonicing open bottles and handing them off to the giants who guzzled the bottles even though they were tiny compared to their large hands.

The Doctor held up one bottle in the air. "To my lovely, brave Rose and our brilliant offspring who will be appearing any minute now and who I really have to get back to before my mother-in-law comes up here." He winced. "You really don't want that." He took a long swallow of whiskey. "She could give an ogre a run for the money!" he confided and winked at the Vikings before he heard and felt Rose shouting for him, panic lacing her thoughts.

"Sorry, must dash, impending birth!" He shoved the bottle at Chelsea. "Here, better than a blaster! Vikings like a good party, might want to have the nibbles out and tell the bartender to get his stock out as well and oh the band! Lots of music and fun! This could last a while. The Vikings shouted and smashed their bottles on the ground. The Doctor grinned. "No worries, that's a good sign. Sort of their way to honour their enjoyment of the drink. Gotta run!"

He dashed off leaving Chelsea to party with the Vikings. She smiled and pulled out a few more bottles. She shrugged. After all, she'd done strangers things since starting at Torchwood. "Cheers and Down the Hatch!" she shouted out to the Vikings as she handed them more liquor.

-0-0-0-

The door to the wine cellar burst open and the Doctor flew down the stairs. "Rose!" He shouted and thudded into Pete's back. He darted around and stared. "Ohhhhh look at that!" he whispered as he took in his glowing wife just as the lights flickered back on.

"Doctor, you get your arse over here and help my daughter or so help me I will ring that skinny alien neck!"

Rose cried out. The Doctor ran over and took Fraunk's place as Fraunk moved near Pete and stared at Rose's splayed trembling legs. "Oh, oh Fraunk shood document the oncoming baybay!" he uttered and pulled out his mobile.

Rose sat up with assistance and with glowing eyes focused on Fraunk. "Unless you want that mobile ringing up your arse, get rid of it!"

Fraunk tossed the mobile away and backed up.

Chelsea came down the stairs. "Vikings neutralized!" she shouted. Then she looked at Rose glowing and grunting as she began to push.

Curses fell from her lips. Pete looked at Chelsea. "You smell like whiskey." He sniffed. "My good whiskey!"

"Sacrifices must be made, Pete!" the Doctor shouted as he put on his glasses and peered between Rose's thighs. "Hello," he whispered. He looked around grinning "It's a baby!"

"Of course it's a baby!" Jackie shouted. "What were you expecting?" Then a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh my gawd! What alien thing did you do to her? She left Roses side to peer between her legs muttering about tentacles. She almost bumped heads with the Doctor as she glared at him. He smirked.

"Stop fucking playing around!" Rose shouted. Jackie crawled back to hold Rose's hand shooting dirty looks at the Doctor and then assured Rose the baby was fine.

"Right-O!" the Doctor shouted as the glowing increased. "Get ready to push Rose. One more time, I promise."

With a grunt, shout and burst of golden energy, Rose pushed and delivered her son to his father's waiting hands.

"Hello," he said softly to the squirming, red, wrinkled, wet baby with a shock of dark hair. He cleaned out the child's mouth and nose and with a gentle nudge the baby let out a loud cry.

"That's our boy!" the Doctor said, his voice cracked. He soniced the umbilical cord and handed the boy to Jackie who had linens ready. She brought him to Rose who was crying. At that point, everyone was crying, even a tough, thick skinned Torchwood agent like Chelsea.

Fraunk shot into action and ran upstairs to check on the guests and get things ready to move Rose now that the Vikings and Ogres were not an issue. Jackie held the baby whilst Rose finished her delivery of the afterbirth and the Doctor tended to her. Malcolm fainted again. Pete was on his mobile demanding reports and simultaneously announcing he was a grandfather.

Later, loud music pounded, people danced and much alcohol was passed around as a raucous party, the leftovers of a wedding and certain alien Viking invasion. Celebrations continued on into the night. Rose and the Doctor were finally alone in the upstairs guest suite with their new-born son, James Peter Tyler. Rose lay on the bed gazing at her son bundled up in her arms and over at the Doctor lying next to her looking at her in awe.

"What?" she asked softly.

He smiled. "I love you."

Tears coursed down her face. "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her and then their son.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't ever leave me like that again or I will kick your arse."

He grinned. "What Jackie and Fraunk couldn't…"

"No," she quickly inserted. She reached over without jostling the baby and laced her fingers with his. She smiled. "I'll always need my Doctor."

He cuddled up to her gently wrapping an arm around her and gazing down at the sleeping baby. "He's going to be a handful this one. The Valhallans are sure of it."

Rose smiled brighter. "Well look at who his dad is."

He arched a brow. "And his Mum isn't a trouble magnet?"

Rose snuggled into the pillow wrinkling her nose as she started yawning. "So whatever happened to Jack, Jake and the Ogres?"

The Doctor grinned brightly as he twirled a few strands of her hair around his fingers. "Oh well, Jack used the urn I said he must never ever touch. You know that one that popped out of that rift. He led the Ogres and some of the Valhallans away from the house. I hear it was quite exciting and ended up in some field where the Valhallans tussled with and defeated the Ogres until the Ogres transmatted away. Jake said it was like a really exciting footy match. Afterwards, there was a party and Jake and Jack ended up on the shoulders of two of the Vikings in a race back to the Manor.

Loud and obnoxious singing could be heard outside. The Doctor grinned. "Valhallans do like to party!" There was a tap at the window as a Viking peered in at them with Jack on his shoulder waving. Rose and the Doctor waved back as they heard the Viking shout out blessings as he ran off.

Rose looked back at the Doctor who shrugged and yawned. "Typical Tyler Wedding."

Rose giggled. "And quite the story to tell when this one is old enough."

"Quite. How the birth of one baby shook the universe."

Rose suddenly shivered and looked in a darkened corner of the room. She swore there had been someone standing there. "Doctor."

He was already off the bed, sonic in hand marching toward the darkened corner. He picked up a scroll.

"Don't open it. Please," she begged. He already had.

"It's nothing. Just well wishes from our nosy Eternals. That's all," he promised with a smile, pocketing the scroll and slid back into bed. "Get some rest. I'll keep my eye on this little one."

Rose sighed and quickly fell asleep. The Doctor's smile faded and he stared at that darkened corner as if the devil himself would burst forth from it. He pulled out the scroll and soniced it into ashes dropping them onto the floor. His eyes hardened into black pits and a power crackled around him. No one was going to harm his family. And if he had to mislead Rose to keep her safe, comfort her and help her heal so be it for that scroll was not some Eternal congratulations. It had only two frightening words: _It Begins_.

* * *


End file.
